Behind The Glances
by Nimbafuu
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a certain Doctor Leonard McCoy to make things right.


Alright, either something was wrong with Spock, or he looked really funny. That was the seventh time he'd caught his first officer glancing over at him. He had no emotion on his face, being a damn Vulcan, but Jim could see there was something behind those glances. There was a human part of Spock whether the Vulcan wanted to admit it or not. Jim could see that part show sometimes in his eyes.

Spock had very beautiful, Human eyes. Jim could always see something shining in them, even if he had no idea what that something was. But it was emotion.

He knew that Vulcans had even more potent emotions than Humans, they just kept them bottled up with all of that Vulcan discipline and logic. Jim had always wanted to meet a Vulcan who didn't have that restraint. He often wondered though, if he would have as deep feelings for the Commander if he was that different. Jim wanted him to let go, and just feel sometimes. But he also knew that his discipline made him who he was. Made him the kind of logical asshole that forced even his Captain to fall in love with him.

They were good friends now, yes. However, they were still not anywhere near the level Jim wanted them to connect at. They'd been inseparable after the Nero fiasco. Spock's relationship with Uhura ended shortly after, and Jim was still wondering why he'd been so quick to let someone that good go.

Dare he say it, Uhura seemed to be more cocky around Jim. He didn't have a single idea why she was always smirking at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. It was driving him insane. First McCoy's threat to kiss the "pointy-eared hobgoblin" or he would be sure to take matters into his own hands, whatever that meant. Jim was content not finding out.

Then the quiet ending to the relationship between Spock and Uhura. He wouldn't admit it pleased him. And now the weird behaviors of his crew. Spock, Uhura, hell even Sulu was acting a little strange. His helmsman would sometimes be staring off into space, not even able to hear the people around him talking. Jim smirked, trying not to focus on the fact that he always heard Chekov. Jim didn't think it was the accent.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk. Get'cher ass down to sickbay, pronto. Sir." He laughed, knowing he could always count on Bones to brighten his day. On his way to the turbo lift, he registered the fact that Spock was no longer on the bridge.

-I-

"Bones!" Jim walked into sickbay, looking around for his best friend, and finding his first officer instead. He got this bad feeling in his gut that Bones wasn't so quiet to Spock about his emotional situation.

"Captain. May I ask a personal query?" Same old Spock, always with the Vulcan vocabulary. Was it that much harder to say "I have a question, Jim."? This man drove him insane.

He didn't think it should be legal to look that good and still be so composed. Damn Vulcans and their effortless seductions.

"Shoot." Jim knew he was nowhere near composed. In fact, he would have bet on hyperventilation.

"...Very well." An alarm sounded in Jim's head at the tone in his voice. Another when the Vulcan in front of him stood up and walked towards him. It was too hard to breathe by the time Spock stopped in front of him. Was it Jim's imagination, or were their chests touching? If not, they were pretty close to it.

"I overheard a conversation between yourself and Doctor McCoy two weeks and three days ago, and I would like to inform you that I return your feelings." Jim froze, looking at the stiff and serious Vulcan as if he'd grown a second head.

He could see the same emotion in Spock's eyes he'd been seeing lately. He only now realized he must have looked the same all this time.

"That wasn't a question, Spock." He felt like he would never be able to stop grinning when he saw Spock actually smile.

"And that was avoiding my topic, Captain. As your first officer, I feel it is my duty to inform you that the decision you are about to make will have a massive impact on your future." He forgot how happy it made him to talk to Spock like this. It made him even happier that he was teasing Jim the way a lover would. If nothing else, the tone of voice Spock was speaking in said it all.

Jim made a mental note to thank Bones later.

"Well then Mr. Spock, it appears I should choose correctly." He didn't waste another second of his life imagining what it would be like to be one with this man. He would know soon enough.

Jim cradled Spock's neck in his hands, attacking the Vulcan with continuous, passionate kisses. He smiled into the kiss when Spock pressed back against him. He opened Spock's mouth with his tongue, his hands tangling themselves in Spock's frustratingly perfect hair. Their chests were pressed tightly to each other, and Spock was holding his arms tightly around Jim's waist.

It took Jim minutes to be able to stop kissing Spock. Every time he tried to pull away to say something, Spock would pull him back and make damn sure his mouth was too occupied to form a word.

"Spock, when you said massive impact, what did you mean exactly?" He didn't want to stop their passion for even a second. But he needed to make sure he and his lover were on the same page.

Spock's face had never held such emotion before. It was so easy for Jim to see all that he carried with him, bottled up too deep for the people around him to see. This was the Spock he wanted to catch a glimpse of, and he was certain there would be more than glimpses now.

"I will not give myself to another without expecting the same in return. No matter how much I-..." Jim supposed that was close to "be my boyfriend" or "I love you" as he would get right now.

Maybe they should have touched on that point before getting each other hot and bothered. He was pretty sure Spock wasn't completely coherent at the moment either.

"I know. I love you too, Spock." Jim saw both surprise and joy light up in the Vulcan's eyes. He pulled his hands down Spock's back, loving every shiver he received from the sensitive man.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please note that I've edited this story so that anything mature was left out, in accordance with FanFiction's rules. The rest can be found on my Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts, both under the same username.<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
